El Ataque De Los Calzoncillos Sucios
by Tailmon Ornitier
Summary: Mejor léanlo, es digimon (de digimons) Como siempre mi afición y yo ^o^ ((Los digimon utilizan ropa interior?))


:::El Ataque de Los Calzoncillos Sucios:::  
  
(O porquÃ© Wizardmon siempre ha sido un digimon solitario)  
  
Nota: Fanfic basado en uno del que ya no recuerdo su nombre O_oU (Bueno, solo en espaÃ±ol, lleva el tÃ­tulo que coloquÃ© entre parÃ©ntesis -mÃ¡s o menos- pero en inglÃ©s ^^U) Aunque solamente en un 10% ya que estaba escrito en inglÃ©s y mi vocabulario anglosajÃ³n estÃ¡ demasiado pobre T_T (en 3 palabras: Ni Le EntendÃ­) Espero lo disfruten y no me demanden por andarme pirateando las ideas :p  
  
Tailmon Wong Ornitier  
  
A 25 de abril del 2002  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo Uno.- El Mar...  
  
||||  
  
Wizardmon apagÃ³ el despertador en forma de Kokatorimon de un golpe; las 7 de la maÃ±ana, era hora de ir a trabajar... Se levantÃ³ como pudo y se arrastrÃ³ hasta el baÃ±o; tomÃ³ un cepillo de dientes y comenzÃ³ a limpiar cuidadosamente los cordones que atasen sus labios uno contra el otro. LanzÃ³ una mirada hacia la recamara adjunta y notÃ³ que la puerta estaba abierta... Seguramente Tailmon se habÃ­a levantado tan temprano como siempre y ahora ya estarÃ­a en el trabajo.. Se sonriÃ³ un poco y pensÃ³ una vez mÃ¡s en ella... TenÃ­a mucho tiempo de conocerla y hasta la fecha sentÃ­a algo muy especial por ella, pero le daba vergÃ¼enza decÃ­rselo... Dio un sorbo al vaso con agua e hizo una gÃ¡rgara, luego escupiÃ³. Se mirÃ³ al espejo y terminÃ³ de peinarse 5 minutos despuÃ©s. Luego de arreglar su cama se vistiÃ³ con su ropa de siempre y tras buscar las llaves un par de minutos, saliÃ³ de su "departamento". HacÃ­a 7 aÃ±os que vivÃ­a con Tailmon y todos los dÃ­as era lo mismo; a las 7 de la maÃ±ana Ã©l se levantaba y ella ya no estaba... Se habÃ­a marchado al trabajo en el castillo del seÃ±or Vandemon. Era deber del brujo azulado limpiar las habitaciones y cerrar bien la puerta a diario, ya que a ella no le daba tiempo. Pero en fin, a Ã©l no le molestaba; es mÃ¡s, creo que le agradaba saber que su compaÃ±era confiaba en Ã©l.. Caminaba al trabajo, que no estaba a mÃ¡s de 10 minutos y desayunaba en la cafeterÃ­a del castillo; aquel dÃ­a la vio... Tailmon se encontraba dando Ã³rdenes a cierto grupo de Numemon's, quienes trataban de terminar con el anuncio del restaurante; volviÃ³ la mirada y se encontrÃ³ con su amigo sentado en una de las mesas, terminando con su cafÃ©...  
  
-DiscÃºlpenme un segundo... Pueden tomar un descanso...-les dijo, acercÃ¡ndose a Ã©l.-Wizardmon!  
  
-Hola... Â¿Me llamaste?  
  
-Si; que bueno que has llegado a tiempo...-el gato acercÃ³ una silla hasta ella y se trepÃ³ de un salto.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© sucede?  
  
-Hay algo que he estado pensando desde un tiempo acÃ¡, y creo que es hora de que te lo diga...  
  
-Â¿Si?  
  
-Bueno... Â¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? Â¿6? Â¿7 aÃ±os?  
  
-7 aÃ±os y medio...  
  
-Si... Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, Â¿No es verdad?  
  
-Supongo...-se acomoda junto a ella, tratando de no hacerla parecer mÃ¡s pequeÃ±a de lo que ya era.  
  
-Bueno... Lo que yo querÃ­a decirte... Es que... NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
-Nya..?  
  
-MI COLA!! TÃš!! IDIOTA!!  
  
Wizardmon dio un salto y cayÃ³ pesadamente al suelo, entonces notÃ³ como una de las patas de su silla aplastaba la cola de su amiga; la quitÃ³ inmediatamente y tomÃ³ la larga extremidad de Tailmon entre sus dedos.-Lo siento mucho, Tail... Yo... Yo no me di cuenta de que...!!  
  
-SuÃ©ltame!-el digimon blanco se alejÃ³ de Ã©l lo mÃ¡s que pudo y soplÃ³ en la herida, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y de sus ojos un par de gruesas lÃ¡grimas escurrÃ­an.  
  
-Tailmon...  
  
-Bueno... Ya estÃ¡ bien...-termina de sobar su colita, y entonces se da cuenta...-Un minuto... Â¿Y mi amuleto?  
  
-Â¿Amuleto?  
  
-Si! El que llevo siempre en la punta de mi cola! Â¿Donde estÃ¡?  
  
-No lo se...  
  
-..Wizardmon... DevuÃ©lvemelo!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©? YO NO LO TENGO!  
  
-No mientas! Eres el Ãºnico aquÃ­ ademÃ¡s de mi!!-le muestra el lugar vacÃ­o; eran los Ãºnicos en toda la cafeterÃ­a, sentados en la mesa de la esquina.  
  
-Te juro que yo no he sido!!  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo de que no?!! Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Â¿Acaso sabes tÃº cuantas tapas de cereal "Agumon" tuve que enviar para ganÃ¡rmelo???!!!! REGRÃ‰SAMELO!!  
  
-Ya te dije que no lo tengo! Y mejor dÃ©jame en paz! Me voy a trabajar que mi turno empieza en 5 minutos!-se levanta y se aleja a pasos cortos de ella.  
  
-Wizardmon!! Ven aquÃ­!! Wizard---!!-de pronto los gritos de Tailmon se vieron interrumpidos por un silencio inesperado... El brujo volviÃ³ la mirada y se encontrÃ³ con un enorme agujero en el suelo, de cuya orilla colgaba su socia felina.-Wizz...!! AyÃºdame!  
  
-Tailmon!!-regresa corriendo y se barre hasta llegar a su lado y sujetarla por los brazos.-No.. No de nuevo..-Wizardmon luchaba contra la fuerza de atracciÃ³n de aquella especie de agujero negro, mientras que recordaba...- Siempre que me acerco a alguien... Siempre que me fijo en alguien... Este maldito lugar se lo traga!!-en el fondo del agujero se podÃ­a distinguir una especie de vacÃ­o grisÃ¡ceo... HabÃ­a una playa y en el centro un faro; era el mar... Un digimon grande aparecÃ­a de vez en cuando de entre las aguas y los miraba con aquellos ojos amarillos... Luego se sonreÃ­a...  
  
-Voy a llevÃ¡rmela conmigo, Wizardmon...-le dijo en pensamientos.-Igual a como me las he llevado a todas...  
  
-No!! Eso no!! No voy a permitÃ­rtelo!!  
  
-Es muy tarde...  
  
-Wizardmon!!!-la voz de Tailmon lo sacÃ³ de sus pensamientos.-ApÃºrate!! SÃ¡came de aquÃ­!!! Por favor!! Pronto!!  
  
-Hago lo que puedo!! Pero estas muy pesada!! Cuando salgas tienes que prometerme que te pondrÃ¡s a dieta!  
  
-No te hagas el chistoso! SÃ¡came de aquÃ­!!  
  
-Eso trato! Eso tra---! Atchu!  
  
-Atchu?! QUÃ‰ MOMENTO ES ESTE PARA ENFERMARTE?! AYUDA!!  
  
-Lo siento!! Es solo que--- Atchu!!-entonces la soltÃ³ y se fue hacia atrÃ¡s; Tailmon ya no soportaba mÃ¡s luchando contra aquella fuerza.  
  
-No puedo yo solo... IrÃ© por ayuda... Â¿Crees soportar...?  
  
-Solo apresÃºrate!  
  
-Si!!-el mago saliÃ³ corriendo por la puerta delantera, buscando a quien fuese con la mirada... El lugar estaba desierto... Era como si supiesen que estaba pasando y no tuvieran la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima intenciÃ³n de ayudarles...- ALGUIEN!! ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?!! AYUDA!!!-partiÃ³ a correr por los pasillos del lugar, hasta que se topÃ³ con un Bakemon.-Bakemon!!  
  
-Eh? Hola Wizardmon! ApÃºrate que se nos hace tarde!  
  
-Nada de eso!! TÃº vienes conmigo!!-lo tomÃ³ por un "brazo" y saliÃ³ corriendo con el fantasma a rastras; cuando llegaron el agujero casi se cerraba, con el gato dentro de Ã©l.-Ves eso?! Tenemos que ayudarla!! Pronto!! TÃº por una mano y yo por la otra!!  
  
-Muy bien!!-Bakemon se acercÃ³ hasta ella y la sujetÃ³ con toda su fuerza (que resultÃ³ no ser nada); Wizardmon tambiÃ©n tratÃ³ de ayudarla, pero apenas se le acercÃ³, un nuevo ataque de estornudos comenzÃ³.  
  
-Wizardmon!! Si salgo viva, te voy a llevar con un mÃ©dico!!  
  
-Si! EstÃ¡ bien!! Pero ahora eres tÃº!! Bakemon!! Cuando yo te diga, tiras!! Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Entendido?!!!!!  
  
-Entiendo!  
  
-AHORA!!-los dos la jalaron con todo lo que tenÃ­an, y pronto Tailmon estuvo a salvo fuera de aquel lugar...- Lo logramos...  
  
-Si!! ^o^-Bakemon saliÃ³ de ahÃ­ festejando el que ahora era un hÃ©roe.  
  
-Wizz... Gracias...-Tailmon seguÃ­a asustada; con las manos recargadas contra el piso y respirando lentamente.  
  
-No hay problema...  
  
-Maldito...-la voz de aquel digimon volviÃ³ a escucharse en la cabeza del brujo.- Esta vez ganaste, pero te prometo que te vas a separar de ella... LO HARÃ 


End file.
